


Arriving

by Katherine



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Diverges from canon, Gen, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Agnarr and Iduna have travelled back, their daughters with them. Agnarr is not eager to see the enchanted forest again.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Arriving

Agnarr and Iduna have travelled back, their daughters with them. Agnarr is not eager to see the enchanted forest again. Behind that mist lies the unmarked death places of soldiers he had known all his life; his father's fate that left him king; his wife's homeland. He looks to Iduna, who is outwardly peaceful, Anna sleeping in her arms, one small hand clutching the edge of her scarf.

Perhaps they should have left all this until their daughters were a little older. Or until they both were grown. Or kept the secrets for all their lives. His hand tightens on Elsa's, but she seems to be still full of energy despite the long journey. So innocently excited, childishly eager, tugging and trying to drag herself past him to the sea.

*

Elsa is laughing. Agnarr whirls around, expecting to see rocks uncurling into trolls, or worse. But Elsa is at the very edge of the water, nothing but smooth ground beneath her feet. There is something, some creature, pushing itself out of the water towards her.

"A water spirit," Iduna says, sounding utterly surprised. Living water is curving towards their older daughter; Agnarr's hand goes to his sword. Yet Elsa is clearly not frightened. She is petting the creature's neck, the streaming mane sparkling with ice under her hands. The creature leans into the touch. It is shaped like a horse. But smallish, very long legged... a foal. A wild spirit of the water here, nuzzling Elsa as if already tamed.


End file.
